


your hair in the streetlamp light

by FreshBrains



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Car Sex, Community: femslash_today, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really, Miss Swan?  Your <i>car</i>?”  Regina stood a yard away from the bug, eyeing the dented paint job suspiciously, like it personally offended her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hair in the streetlamp light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash_today Porn Battle. Prompt: Emma/Regina, car sex. Link posted at the [thread](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/589698.html) as well.

“Really, Miss Swan?  Your _car_?”  Regina stood a yard away from the bug, eyeing the dented paint job suspiciously, like it personally offended her.

            Emma tugged her keys out of her jeans pocket and unlocked the driver’s-side door.  “Hop in, your highness.  This is the best we’re going to get if you don’t want anyone to hear us.”  Between Henry asleep at Regina’s house and Snow and Charming at the apartment, Emma didn’t know whose sensibilities she’d rather not offend.

            Regina rolled her eyes and tucked her hair primly behind her ears.  “This is a new low for me, and that’s certainly saying something.  Do you even have a blanket in there?”  Regina crouched, looking at the backseat with distaste.

            “Regina,” Emma said, exasperation lacing her voice.  “We just spent twenty minutes making out on my mom’s sofa like a couple of teenagers.  Why not top it off by screwing in the backseat of a car?”

            Regina smacked Emma on the arm, glancing around outside the sheriff’s office as if any of Storybrooke’s sleepy residents would be awake at that hour.  “You don’t have to be _crass_ about it!  And I can assure you, the young men and women in the kingdom did not mate in their parents’ carriages, thank you very much.”

            Emma snorted and looked around, cursing herself for taking after Regina.  Before she could get anymore paranoid, she tucked her fingers beneath the lapels of Regina’s pristine black blazer and pressed her up against the side of the bug.  “Well I assure _you_ , my queen,” she said against Regina’s lips, tamping down the urge to stop talking and just _take_ , “people find secret places to fuck _everywhere_.  The Enchanted Forest,” she let her lips trail down Regina’s neck, relishing in the sharp hitch of Regina’s breath.  “New York City,” she continued, smoothing her hands down Regina’s chest to cup her breasts through her blouse, “and even little old Storybrooke, Maine.”  She unbuttoned the top of Regina’s blouse and finally pressed her mouth flush to Regina’s.

            Regina kissed back fervently, of course, she could never resist that first wet press of lips, no matter where they were.  “I know _that_ ,” Regina said breathlessly as Emma pulled away.  Regina slid her hands beneath Emma’s leather jacket, feeling the warm small of her back.  “But really, Emma,” she said, voice hot and hoarse with arousal, “the car?”

            “Get in,” Emma said, half-growl and half-laugh, and pulled Regina off the car so she could open the door.  Emma clambered over the driver’s seat and into the backseat, which was barely big enough for Henry, let alone two fully-grown women with sharp elbows and long hair.

            “This is ridiculous,” Regina said, her linen skirt riding up her thighs as she ducked into the car, revealing the dark lines of her tights.  Before she settled in on top of Emma, she hooked her heel-clad foot through the inside door handle and slammed the door shut.

            Emma smiled and reached out, pulling Regina on top of her.  “That was pretty impressive.  It almost looks like you’ve had practice.”  She grasped Regina’s hips and settled her between her legs so Regina straddled her body, knees pressed to the car upholstery.  It wasn’t comfortable, but it was familiar, the hectic push-pull of their bodies as they raced to find time alone together in an all-too-nosy town.

            Regina scoffed, her face flushing red.  “Well, if we’re being candid, I did have to find creative ways to shut the stable doors so my mother wouldn’t catch me.”

            Emma brushed back Regina’s hair and looked at her pretty face in the streetlamp light.  “You’re just full of surprises, Mayor Mills.”

            Regina leaned down and kissed Emma, wet and dirty, the kind of kissing reserved only for those private moments.  Her tongue traced the seam of Emma’s lips, asking gently for entrance, and Emma groaned and wound her fingers through Regina’s hair, granting her access.

            “God, if I knew I could get you this hot by suggesting tacky car sex, I would’ve done this ages ago,” Emma said, moving her hands down to Regina’s ass so they could thrust lazily against each other, working up a burn between their bodies.  “But _ow_ , your elbow is on my hair.”

            Regina shifted her arm and worked her hand up Emma’s shirt.  “And I would’ve denied you ages ago.  Now take of your jacket and shirt and make this worth my while.”

            Emma nodded and felt heat rise up her neck at Regina’s command.  “You’ll have to sit up unless you want a black eye or something.”

            Regina sighed and pulled her body away from Emma’s, already missing the steady pressure against her cunt through her clothes.  A chill ran through her body as her neck pressed against the cool backseat window.  But it was worth it when Emma hurriedly shed her jacket, thin blue tee shirt, and bra, revealing warm skin and hard nipples, begging to be touched.

            She squirmed back down to lie on the backseat, body bare from the waist up, arms reaching for Regina.  “Well, come here.”

            Regina grinned, only a little wicked, and complied, letting her hands roam across Emma’s waist and finally up to her breasts.  She stroked her nipples with her thumbs and swallowed Emma’s hitched gasp with a kiss.  “Anyone could walk by and see us,” she said quietly, gently biting Emma’s jaw.  “Anyone could see you spread out in the backseat of your car for me.”

            Emma bit her lip.  “Let them see.  You’re the mayor and I’m the sheriff, who will they call to complain?”  It was such an un-Emma-like thing to say; Emma believed in the town, in her people, in right and wrong.  But she also believed in Regina.

            Regina smiled and kissed Emma again, slow this time, sweet.  “I have some bad news, I’m afraid.” 

Emma raised her eyebrows.  “What, what’s wrong?”

Regina unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on her blouse and leaned down to whisper, husky and quiet, “You’re the one who has to take off my tights in this tiny little car.”

Emma groaned and pulled Regina back down.  “So worth it.”


End file.
